


Managing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Managing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.

Title: Managing  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #116: Order of the Phoenix  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Managing

~

“One more thing, Severus.”

Severus paused on his way out of Dumbledore’s office. “Yes, Headmaster?”

“I’m forming a secret organization to combat Tom.”

“Indeed.”

“It’s called the Order of the Phoenix.”

Severus’ eyes went to Fawkes on his perch. “How... original.”

Dumbledore twinkled. “You’re automatically a member, my boy.”

“How fortuitous.”

“In fact, your escort to the meeting has arrived.”

Remus entered the room, and Severus raised an eyebrow. “Headmaster, are you sure this is wise?”

Dumbledore smiled. “You’ll manage.”

As Severus followed Remus, he couldn’t miss the fine shape of his arse beneath the shabby robes.

Manage he would.

~


End file.
